1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus to represent coordinate values of a bounding box of an object while traversing a spatially divided acceleration structure.
2. Description of Related Art
While traversing a spatially divided acceleration structure in ray tracing, a bounding box includes a minimum coordinate value and a maximum coordinate value of a region including an object, with respect to each coordinate axis. In the ray tracing, the bounding box is used for a ray-node intersection test that is a part of a space division-acceleration structure traversal process.